The Comeback of Hao
by GeMiTy
Summary: Asakura Hao was supposed to be defeated by Asakura Yoh, both his descendant & twin brother 2 years ago, in short, he died.However, that was only what Yoh saw.Hao teleported to another world and end up meeting Mayura.He's more world domination plans!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

My very first fanfic! Hope to hear your opinions and suggestions soon! Just don't get too harsh… 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING!

The Come-back of Hao 

Chapter 1: Prologue

Asakura Hao was supposed to be defeated by Asakura Yoh, both his descendant and twin brother two years ago, in short, he died. However, that was only what Yoh saw. Hao tricked him into believing he's dead for now by teleporting himself to elsewhere with all his remaining strength, just right before his finishing move. Yoh thought Hao was gone for good after receiving the finishing blow since he screamed and disappeared (teleported, Yoh didn't know… Hope you guys can understand what I mean… I know it's going to get confusing… . )

After that incident, that very same Asakura Hao ended up elsewhere right after his teleporting move. He stayed in that world there for two years.

Hao's PoV 

Let's do a stupid recap… anime style!

Right after my lucky escape from death, I went through a portal between worlds, and you should know that well enough, that I end up at another world. After staying for approximately two years, I came to know a few things. Firstly, this is definitely another world. Though there are tons of ningen ( humans) here, there are no shamans at all. The buildings are different as well. The strangest (or 'dumbest' thing…) is that there are silly humans staring at me while I'm thinking back now… Okay, good thing that I still have Spirit of Fire by my side… And that there are no shamans here, else I'll get into trouble! Damn, I feel like a coward!

SoF : "Hao-sama, should I annihilate these entities?"

Hao : "Better not, I need to keep a low profile. Still, I feel like an animal in those stupid man-made zoos."

Whatever it is, I've come to a conclusion that perhaps, there are many more worlds out there, other than these two ( the world of Shaman King & the world he's in now…) I've been to. Thus, I must find a way to conquer all other worlds, and that includes this world! Hmph, I start with here then… Mwahahaha! Hahahahaha!

End

I hope I start out okay… Please R & R!

( I already have the next chapter, and it's a long one!)


	2. Chapter 2 : Hehe, school rocks!

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's what I've got to say in return :

**Last Anarchy: Thank you so much for your support! I'll update…**

**terrapin-nysb: Sorry if my language isn't as good as your suggestion states… But I'll try harder! Hope the plot doesn't get more confusing by the minute…**

**Crimson Dragon X: Thanks for adding me to your story alert and favorite story list! That gave me tons of encouragement! Haha…**

I may not be able to update that soon 'cause I need to revise my studies…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING!

The Come-back of Hao 

Chapter 1: Hehe, school rocks!

Finding most buildings extraordinarily high, Hao finally found his perfect view at the top of a high school.

Hao: _Interesting, the humans here study in schools as well… I should start with them first then… It's easy to manipulate gullible youngsters…_

Meanwhile, a student from Ishikawa High School had just arrived at school. Entering her classroom, she sat down at her seat and started chatting away with her friends (Reina, Kannel, Farlyn and Piray) .

Introduction of Nakayama Mayura (I created one for her but not Hao 'cause I suppose people reading this fic must have like Hao so much that they should know him well enough!)

Mayura: "_Hi, I'm Nakayama Mayura! Currently 15 and is in class 3B( 2nd best class of the level) … I have brown hair ( something like Hao's…) that's until my waist, ordinary black eyes, ordinary nose, mouth and ears…LOL… Gomen, I'm crapping again… Hontoni boro boro ne… I'm always so lame… All seem to be going quite well for me, except for my studies, but I feel that I'm suffering from something else or even fear it…It's just that I can't put my finger on it!_

Back to Hao… 

Hao stormed into the principal's office…

Hao: "Enroll me into this school now, ningen!"

SoF: "Hao-sama, that doeen't keep a low profile at all…"

Principal: "Who in the world are you and what gives you the right to command me?"

Hao: "So, you wanna know?"

A flame emerged at Hao's palm and it spread immensely to set a stack of paper on the table on fire.

"Ring………"

Lesson starts as everyone in the class settled down. The form teacher came in with a tensed up look on his face.

F.Teacher: "Today, a student from abroad will be joining us. Let's welcome him."

Everyone clapped as Hao entered the class. With some pain shown on his face (perhaps due to the disgust to greet humans… He'll just have to live with it for now then…) , Hao began.

"Hi, hum… er… everyone. I'm Asakura Hao. Please to meet you."

Some girls of the class were drooling at the sight of him… He's in his school uniform just that the shirt was unbuttoned. He got it from the principal after threatening him that he is only allowed to let the staff of this school know of his strength and the secret must not leak. Otherwise, he'll burn him to ashes.

Note: Up to now, no one yet can see SoF yet…

F.teacher: "Where would you like to sit, Hao?" (sweating terribly…)

Hao's PoV 

Hao: _SoF, who's the most gullible one here?_

SoF: _That girl over there with silver wings on her back…_

Hao: _Don't be kidding me. What if she has spiritual powers or whatever, though I can't sense any?_

SoF: _Don't worry, master. I don't sense her having any powers as well. The best part is that she's very naïve._

Hao: _Okay then. I'll trust you this time. Oh ya, go gather some information for the time being. Especially regarding the people of the class if any has spiritual powers._

SoF: _Wakata._

Hao: "Next to her." (pointing at Mayura)

Mayura froze upon hearing this as the teacher got someone to bring a chair and table next to hers. Her friends were calling her but there wasn't any response.

Mayura:_ I have this weird feeling… Like my intuition is telling me that this person is somehow different…( hair that's on her neck's standing…)_

Sitting Plan

I I I

Reina Mayura Hao

I I I

Kannel Farlyn Piray

Hao sat down as Mayura remained frozen… He looked at her strangely and wave his hand right infont of her face…

Hao: "Hello?"

Breaking free from her trance, Mayura looked at him.

Hao: "Daijoubu?"

Mayura: "Sumimasen… Watashi wa Nakayama Mayura desu. Doozo yorashiku. Soshite Reina, Kannel, Farlyn, Piray."

Reina, Kannel, Farlyn, Piray: "Hi!" (in unison)

Hao: "…" _I don't like her friends at all. Just ordinary ningen(s). I've got some kind of bond with Mayura…I don't know why but this is what I'm feeling right now. I just don't despise her unlike ordinary ningen(s) around here._

Mayura: "Haha… So we are both from Japan. Would you like to know more about this school?"

Hao: "Sure." _So there's a Japan in this world too…_

Mayura: "Ishikawa High School is an international school. Basically, we study English. As for me, I study Japanese and Chinese too. Depending on what subjects you have already taken, only some of the subjects will be compulsory. For me, it's gotta be Literature, Maths, Chemistry & Geography. Man, school's difficult! LOL…"

Reina (sitting next to Mayura): "Hey, don't keep talking to that guy!"

Kannel, Farlyn and Piray who are sitting behind Reina, Mayura and Hao, nodded in a wise and old manner. Mayura gave an apologetic look.

Hao: _She seems to be suffering in silence. I don't see why I shouldn't make use of my powers to read her mind. I may get some extra info that's necessary in turn…But first…_

Hao: "Mayura, is there something on your back?"

Mayura: "Is there any? Except for clothes…:p"

Both Mayura and Hao continue chatting about school but Hap secretly find it amusing as he doesn't have to fear the teachers; they fear him instead.Mayura's friends were whispering about both of them.

Mayura: _Strange, we've been talking away for the past hour yet none of the teachers had scolded. Doesn't he get scolded for his uncut hair and the way he wore his shirt? Him alone broke quite a number of school rules already… Even I have to tie up my hair! He's rather friendly but I just find him weird…_

Hao: "Do you mind lending me your hand?"

Mayura: "Er… Sure… But what's that for?"

Hao: "Himizi (secret) da ne."

Without warning, Hao grabbed Mayura's hand and place it on his cheek.

End

Okay, this is a much longer chapter than the previous one. Just to let you know, after a few more chapters, a new world will be introduced. It's going to be a very high-tech one. Yay! Remember to R&R! It may take a while before the next chapter is unveiled…( sorry if the sitting plan looks weird 'cause I've got no idea how it will look like if after uploading… Please tolerate… . )


End file.
